Rider of Black
This page contains info for Rider of Black on Fate/Another D2. Innate Casa Di Logistilla * Type : Passive / Active * Hotkey ''': F ** Rider's lucky pickup from his journey spells a certain doom for any sorceries. *** '''Passive: Rider's mysterious spellbook grants him magic resistance. *** Active: Temporarily boosts bonus magic resistance. '' * '''Passive Magic Resist' : 20% * Active Magic Resist : 100% * Active Duratoon : 1.5 seconds * Cooldown : 60 second * Upgrade : [Sanity] * Special Note : Passive effect is disabled during cooldown. * Special Note 2 ': ''Cannot be reseted via seals. Abilities Hippogriff: Vanish * '''Type : Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm ** Damage Type ': Magic ** '''Hotkey ': Q ** 'Mana Cost ': 100 *** ''Rider orders his Hippogriff to snatch a target and slip into the otherverse, '''dealing damage '''and banishing''' it from the game for a few seconds. Interrupts channeling spells, has travel time, can be disjoint.'' **** Lv 1 : 250 damage, 25 '''second cooldown. **** '''Lv 2 : 325 damage, 22 '''second cooldown. **** '''Lv 3 : 400 damage, 19 '''second cooldown. **** '''Lv 4 : 475 damage, 16 '''second cooldown. **** '''Lv 5 : 550 damage, 13 '''second cooldown. ** '''Banish Time : 1.5 seconds ** Cast Delay ''': 0.6 second ** '''Cast Range ': 1000 ** '''Range Buffer ': 100 ** 'Upgrade ': [Riding] * 'Special Note ': Does not interrupts spells those who finished casting them. (I.E = Excalibur, Enuma, Marbles), [ Though these all can still be stop if the projectiles hits them before their spells finishes the cast point stage.] Down with a Touch! * 'Type ': Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Mana Cost ': 200 ** 'Hotkey ': W *** ''Rider lunges forward and attacks enemies in a path several times, '''dealing damage, dimensionally slowing and locking enemies.' **** 'Lore ': Only little is known about how clumsy, seemingly unreliable paladin reigned as the king of cavalry tournament.'' ***** Lv 1 ''': '''80 '''damage, '''0.8 '''second lock duration, '''30% Slow, 24 'seconds cooldown. ***** '''Lv 2 ': '''90 '''damage, '''1.2 '''second lock duration, '''40% Slow, 22 'seconds cooldown. ***** '''Lv 3 ': '''100 '''damage, '''1.6 '''second lock duration, '''50% Slow, 20 'seconds cooldown. ***** '''Lv 4 ': '''110 '''damage, '''2.0 '''second lock duration, '''60% Slow, 18 'seconds cooldown. ***** '''Lv 5 ': '''120 '''damage, '''2.4 '''second lock duration, '''70% Slow, 16 'seconds cooldown. ** '''Number of Attacks ': 4 times ** 'Slow Duration ': 3 second ** 'Cast Range ': 350 ** 'AoE Range ': 350 ** 'Cast Point ': 0.5 second ** 'Upgrade ': [Sanity] * 'Special note ': This ability cannot be used when rider himself is dimensionally locked. * '''Additional note : Slow effect reduce by half every pass second. La Black Luna * Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** '''Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': E *** ''CHANNELLING': Rider blows his blaring horn, '''deafening' enemy heroes to most sounds. In addition, enemies in closer range are and slowed, silenced and deals percentage damage of their current health based on how close they are to Rider.'' **** Lore ': Rider's petite flute materializes into the gigantic horn of terror, emitting an artifical roar of dragon that overwhelms foes with auditory impairment.'' ***** '''Upkeep mana cost increases linearly every 0.5 seconds. ****** Lv 1 ''': '''0% slows, 900 '''Damage AoE, '''5% Damage, 250 '''Silence AoE, '''20 '''Initial Mana Cost. ****** 'Lv 2 ': '''10% slows, 1050 '''Damage AoE, '''7% Damage, 350 'Silence AoE, '''19 '''Initial Mana Cost. ****** '''Lv 3 ': '''20% slows, 1200 '''Damage AoE, '''9% Damage, 450 'Silence AoE, '''18 '''Initial Mana Cost. ****** '''Lv 4 ': '''30% slows, 1350 '''Damage AoE, '''11% Damage, 550 'Silence AoE, '''17 '''Initial Mana Cost. ****** '''Lv 5 ': '''40% slows, 1500 '''Damage AoE, '''13% Damage, 650 'Silence AoE, '''16 '''Initial Mana Cost. ** '''Slow AoE ': 2500 ** 'Cast Point ': 0.15 second ** 'Max Channeling Time ': 10 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 26 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': [Sanity] * 'Special Note ': Skill effects and damage reapply onto enemies every 0.5 second around him, and effects duration last for 0.53 second. Hippogriff: Raid 'Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm * 'Damage Type ': Magic * 'Mana Cost ': 800 * 'Hotkey ': R ** ''Rider orders his Hippogriff to ascend into the sky for an aerial strike. After a delay, a destination beacon appears at target location which Hippogriff soon slams down onto.'Upon impact, enemies are stunned and damaged for a percentage of their maximum health, followed by a second impact that deals flat damage. ***'Lv 1 ': 600 'second impact damage. *** '''Lv 2 ': '750 '''second impact damage. *** '''Lv 3 ': '900 '''second impact damage. *** '''Lv 4 ': '1050 '''second impact damage. *** '''Lv 5 ': '1200 '''second impact damage. ** '''Max Range ': 2500 ** 'AoE ': 600 ** 'First Impact Damage ': 30% Max health damage. ** 'Stun Duration ': 2 seconds ** 'Cast Point ': 0.5 second ** 'Beacon Reveal Delay ': 2 seconds ** 'First Impact Delay ': 4 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 38 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': [Riding] * 'Additional Note ': Targeted Area vision is visible to allies upon cast. * 'Additional Note 2 ': Enemies under the effect of La Black Luna cannot see the beacon. * 'Additional Note 3 ': Vision of targeted area will be reveal to the enemy when the beacon is revealed. * 'Special Note ': First impact damage bypasses B Scroll. * 'Special Note 2 ': Only up to two instances of Hippogriff:Raid can exist at a time. Attributes Riding * 'Master Mana Cost ': 14 ** Hippogriff: Vanish stuns target on exit. *** 'Stun Duration ': 0.5 second. ** Hippogriff: Raid's first impact damage and second impact radius are increased. *** 'First Impact Bonus Damage ': 10% of Current health. *** 'Second Impact Radius ': 100 Monstrous Strength * 'Master Mana Cost ': 15 ** Increases Rider's STR. In addition, causes Rider's base attack to deal percentage of his max health as pure damage, while taking same percentage of current health-based magic damage. *** '''Str Bonus : 10 *** Percentage Damage ': 4% * '''Special Note ': This passive is considered an on-hit effect. Independent Action * 'Master Mana Cost ': 14 ** Passively g''rants Rider bonus health and mana regen. This effect is empowered when Rider is revoked or cannot be seen by enemies.'' *** 'Health Regen ': 0.5% *** 'Mana Regen ': 0.8% *** 'Conditioned Health Regen ': 1.5% *** 'Conditioned Mana Regen ': 3% ** 'Special Note ': Regen condition is checked every second. Sanity * 'Master Mana Cost ': 13 ** Rider recovers his mental stability, being able to utilize full potential of his arsenal of Noble Phantasms. *** Casa Di Logistilla: Affects all allies nearby. **** 'AoE ': 350 *** Down with a Touch!: Each strike applies on-hit effect, and causes Rider's base attack to root enemy **** 'Root Duration ': 0.4 second *** La Black Luna: slow effect becomes global Combo '''Hippogriff: Ride * Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** '''Combo Requirement ': 20 all stats ** 'Combo Sequence ': E - D (La black Luna - Hippogriff: Ride) within 2 second of first cast. ** 'Mana Cost ': 600 ** 'Cooldown ': 150 seconds *** Rider mounts his Hippogriff and ascends into the sky, becoming invulnerable and untargetable, and unlocking the ability 'Hippogriff: Rush' for the duration. Hippogriff: Rush occupies ability 4(D) slot, and can be used by clicking & dragging a linear area. * 'Ascend Delay ': 2 seconds. * 'On Air Duration ': 10 seconds. '''Hippogriff: Rush * After a brief delay, Hippogriff appears from the otherverse and surges through the target area in a line, dealing damage to enemies and applying on-hit effects. ** Rush 'Max Range ': 5000 ** 'Rush Linear Range ': 1000 ** 'Rush Damage ': 900 * 'Hippogriff: Rush Cooldown ': 1.75 seconds * 'Special Note ': Can be used in succession up to 4/5 times in a row. (Already tested by Hakumen) Trivia Astolfo does not effected by Lovespot. ( Since he* is still physically male and likes womens. Him dressing as one doesn't mean he is homo, LOL. ) Gameplay None at the moment